


at ease with you.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Intoxication, M/M, Making Out, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: robbe tells his mom he and his best friend, sander are dating to get her off his back.He doesn't expect his mom to congratulate them by getting them tickets to join her on a cruise vacation.Cue a week of pretending to be a couple.fake relationship to lovers au
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	at ease with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @flowersmaze for giving me some inspo for the ending❤  
> Enjoy

Sander was Robbe's best friend since grade school. The older of the two was always getting them into trouble so it really shouldn't have been that big of an ask after all the things Robbe agreed to that Sander suggested in the past. Sander was impulsive and reckless, suggesting activities and things Robbe knows they shouldn't do but he trusts Sander so he just goes after him and that's how their friendship tended to go and now Robbe needed that in return. 

"You what?" Sander ask sitting up on the couch as Robbe is tucked in on the other end

"I told her we were seeing each other." Robbe explains 

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"Sander, you know how she gets. I'm tired of her lecture about finding someone, if I just lie and say we're together, I don't have to hear it anymore and she can stop being all grumpy about it. You were the easiest option" 

The blond shrugs, lying back down, Whatever, doesn't sound like much work."

Robbe gives an innocent little smile and Sander rolls his eyes, "What?" 

"She just wants to have us for dinner, that's all"

"Robbe!!!"

"Sander please, it's one dinner and that's it. You never turn down free food"

"There's no way in hell she's going to actually believe we're dating though."

"She already does, we just have to play the part in person, okay? Just to get her off my back. You got me in trouble with the police, you owe me."

"Fine fine, whatever. Only for like an hour. I just want the food."

Sander and Robbe immediately clicked in grade school and would spend most of their afternoons at the others house so their parents knew the other well, which explains why Robbes mom was so excited. His mom always worried about her own health and just really wanted to see Robbe settle down in her lifetime, he's only 21 but he's tired of seeing how sad she gets when he says he doesn't date. He was tired of disappointing her so he was hoping this slight fib would make her heart swell.

.

"I can't believe I'm doing this right now." Sander groans as they walk the 15 minutes to Robbe's mom's place.

"Hush up, Sander. Hold my hand, we need the practice so we don't get all weird doing it there."

Sander rolls his eyes and clasps his hand in Robbe's as they walk, "I don't think we have to act all coupley and stuff, some couples aren't." He says. 

"We just need to prepare to do so, okay? I just want to convince her and then we'll be done for the night."

Sander nods as they walk and chat. When they arrive on the block of his mom's house, Robbe starts to get confused. He sees a number of cars parked in front of her house and as they get closer, there's an arrow on the front pointing to the backyard.

"What's going on?" Sander hesitantly asked. Robbe shrugs as he pulls Sander to the side of the house, heading to the backyard and seeing a ton of people chatting and eating.

"Fuck" Robbe groans turns around to Sander.

"Who are all these people?"

"My family. And some of her friends."

"Robbe, you said it was a dinner with your mom"

"And I obviously didn't know she would do this, Sander." He sighs and pulls him into the backyard and immediately meets the eyes of his grandmother who makes her way over to him, "My sweet boy." She envelops him in a hug, "I missed you. Mom told me about your boyfriend" She smiles glancing at Sander, "Very handsome"

"Nan, you've met Sander before."

"Well yeah but not as your dashing boyfriend."

"Dashing is a stretch" Robbe mutters under his breath as Sander pinches his hand. 

"Is mom inside?" She nods as the boys make their way into the house.

"Hey, if we're doing this thing, the least you can do is admit I'm dashing."

Robbe scoffs and finds his way into the kitchen, "Momma"

His mom turns around with an elated look, squealing as she takes them both in for a hug, "My boys. I can't tell you how excited I am that you two are together."

"Were you going to tell me you were having a party? You said we were just doing dinner" 

"I was but then I thought you don't come over often, I should invite the family to meet Sander as your boyfriend" 

Robbe forces a smile and looks up at Sander, "Okay well, we're just going to get some food" 

"I'll be out in a minute"

"Sorry, didn't think she would do this" Robbe apologizes when they step outside the house and heads towards the food spread on the table. 

"It's fine, just one night" He replies. 

As Robbe is making his plate, Sander catches eye contact with someone across the backyard who's eyeing him down. Sander awkwardly clears his throat, "Someone is staring at me"

Robbe looks up at Sander and follows his gaze, "Oh, that's my cousin." He says as she gestures for Robbe to come over. 

He finishes plating his food, "You'll be good by yourself, right? I'll see what she wants." Sander groans as Robbe walks off, this isn't what he signed up for. He just wants to be home watching a film with some take out. 

Robbe walks over to his cousin as he spoons some rice into his mouth, "Hey, whats up?"

"Robbe." She smiles wrapping up a hug, "So you got a boyfriend and all. Is that him?"

Robbe forces a smile and nods, "Mhmm."

"He's really hot." She says surprised. 

Robbe almost chokes on the rice, "Yeah, yeah he is." He agrees as he looks back at Sander stuffing a sandwich in his mouth and he softly laughs. They continue to chat and catch up until the conversation dies down and Robbe looks back to where he left Sander and doesnt spot him, "Im going to look for Sander." Robbe says as he glances through the backyard, unable to find him. He walks to the front of the house and finds Sander sitting on the porch, smoking a joint.

"Sander!!" Robbe groans, snatching it from between his lips, wafting away the smoke, "My mom doesnt like weed."

"I'm bored, Robbe." He grumbles

Robbe rolls his eyes, "Just chill, we'll stay another 20 minutes or something."

"Can I have it back?" Sander raises his brows and Robbe sits beside him and hands it back, "Put it away." 

Sander sneaks in another hit and unfortunately, that's when Robbe's mom steps outside of the house. Robbe tries to quickly swat at the smoke and Sander hides the joint under his leg. Robbe quickly looks up at her with an innocent smile

"You boys alright? Want to head inside for a chat?"

"Sure, just give us a minute." Robbe says politely. She leaves them alone briefly and Robbe shoots him a glare, "Told you to put it away." Sander puts out the lit joint and places it behind his ear. Robbe groans and grabs it and sets it on a corner on the stoop, and drags Sander inside and finds his mom in the living room, "Hey, what did you need?"

She invites them to join her on the couch and she asks, "How are things going with you?"

The boys look up to each other trying to communicate who's answering that question, fighting with their eyes for other person to do it.

"Um" Robbe starts. "Things are good with us, we're really happy."

She smiles proudly, "I'm really happy it's you Sander. I've wanted Robbe to settle down"

"Settle down? Mama, relax. I'm only 21"

"Darling, hush up. So..." She starts with a smile.

"Oh god, what did you do?"

"You remember I told you I was looking into doing a little trip, maybe a week cruise or something?" She continues when Robbe confirms. "So I thought it'd be quite nice to get tickets for you boys to also go on the trip."

Sander's eyes shoot open, a dubious look on his face. "I'm sorry um--you booked us a cruise trip?"

"With you?" Robbe adds on.

"Well I invited your mother too and she's coming along" She directs towards Sander

"Mama!" Robbe ridicules while Sander is at a loss for words and turns to Robbe, "My mom?" He mouths 

"Mama, you didn't even ask if we want to go."

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I asked you, Robbe. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah yeah, excited. It's just sudden" He sighs 

"And I hadn't told my mother yet" Sander lies through his teeth.

"I'm sorry boys, I just thought I'd give you a little treat and congrats"

"You're sweet mama, thank you" Robbe gets up to give her a kiss on the cheek, grabs Sanders hand and drags him out front. 

Sander crosses his arms,and rests back on the railing, "Just dinner, right?"

"Sander, I obviously didn't know she would do this."

Sander let's out a huff and picks up his joint, places it in between his lips. He pulls his lighter out of his pocket, lights it and takes a hit, "Cant believe she told my mother" 

"I mean, we get a free vacation out of this" Robbe tries to joke. 

"With our parents, what fun is that? So we gotta act like a couple for another week."

"We barely touched today and everyone believed it, you're overreacting" Robbe says taking the joint from him and taking a hit himself.

"I'm going back to yours, I don't wanna talk with my mom right now. You staying?"

Robbe nods and hands him his keys, "Dont make a mess" He says as Sander heads off.

"Bring me some dessert" Sander calls out.

.

The next morning, Sander wakes up in Robbe's comfortable bed with light streaming through the parted curtains. He groans because Robbe always opens the curtains when he wakes up, even if it'll wake Sander up. He's tempted to throw the pillow over his eyes and get some more rest but then he smells Robbe cooking something in the kitchen. 

"What are you making?" He yells out out with a groggy voice.

"Get your lazy butt up and look." He hears Robbe call back. Sander rolls his eyes and pulls the blanket up above his head, "You owe me!" 

"French toast." He hears Robbe say and smiles to himself because he knows Robbe does feel indebted to him because of how last night turned out. 

Sander lazily gets out of bed and makes the treacherous walk to the kitchen and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla fill the air, "Smells good" He says hoping on the counter. "How was the rest of the night ? When did you get back?"

"Left about two hours after you, it was chill. Everyone was having fun, no more of the interrogation. Did you speak to your mom?"

"No, Im trying to avoid it as long as possible."

"I mean she clearly doesn't mind if she wants to go on this cruise so might as well just get it over with, she'll be happy and that's it."

"Yeah but she asks too many questions and I'm not going to be able to answer."

"You'll be fine, Sander" Robbe says handing him his plate of breakfast. They both head to the living room, digging into their food. 

.

The night before the cruise, Robbe is feeling a little anxious and restless. He's been staring blankly at the ceiling for at least 15 minutes. This isn't one night where they have to fake it, it's 10 days of pretending to be a couple in front of their parents, practically 24/7.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed and he sees a text from Sander,

_What have you gotten us into?_

And throughout his sleep, Robbe wonders if maybe this is a step too far but it's too late to harbor on it. 

.

The next morning, the families meet up before sunrise at 4:30 to catch an early flight to Athens to arrive on time to board their cruise ship that will take them to the Greek Islands. 

They're all exhausted from lugging their bags through the traveling but soon enough, their parents are checking them in and retrieving their keys while the boys stay back. 

"I need to pass out, didn't get any sleep last night" Sander says. 

"Me either. We can nap and do something fun later."

Sander nods in agreement and their parents head towards them with the keys, "You two have your own room, we're just a couple doors down. Both on the fifth floor." Sander's mom says as they head towards the elevator. 

When they separate from their parents, they head down towards their room and Sander swipes their keycard and opens the door, dragging his suitcase in.

"Of fucking course"

"What?" Robbe ask, following after him and noticing the singular twin bed. 

"Who thinks a twin bed can fit two people?" Sander groans, dumping his bag down, kicking his shoes off and hopping on the bed, "I'm taking my nap"

"Okay, I'm going to shower first and sleep too so scoot over and leave room." Robbe says. 

"Sure, I'll just hang off the side of the bed so we both fit"

Robbe flips him off and ruffles through his bag to get everything he needed for the shower before disappearing into the bathroom. 

.

When the boys rise from their nap, the boat has already departed from the dock. They leave their room to get some food and eat it on the top deck, on the lounge chairs.

"Is it good?" Robbe ask as he stuffs his mouth with noodles.

"Yeah, its delicious. I dont know how they expect me to not eat all the time if it's all free." 

Robbe chuckles and enjoys the view of the blue skies and people in the hot tub and pool, the sea breeze blowing through his hair.

"Boys!" The two look back to see their mothers walking their way."Hi ma." Robbe greets as they settle on the lounge chairs beside them with their glasses of wine, "Where did you two come from?" His mom asks.

"We took a nap when we got here." He explains. 

"Is your room okay?"

"Yeah its fine, the bed is a bit small though."

"Well you two are together, you cuddle and make it work." Robbe forces a smile and nods as he continues to eat his food, "What did you two do?"

"We explored a bit of the boat, we're going to have to attend a safety meeting in about an hour. But just been having some drinks. What are you two going to get up to tonight?" Mrs. Driesen asks."You two do have the room for yourself."

Sander snorts and shakes his head, "Ma, please stop."

"What?" She laughs. "We were intentional with getting you two your own room, just want you guys to have a good time, take advantage of our time here. You never did tell me about you two, Sander."

"Its private." He shrugs.

"Since when? You always talk about who you're seeing. Showing them off and being all affectionate."

"Well its different. We were just trying to figure it out before telling anyone."

"I get that, just want to make sure you guys are okay, that you have some fun."

"We will, now can we just spend some time alone?" Sander asks them and they smirk and take their wine and leave the boys, "Meeting in an hour." Robbe's mom reminds before leaving them alone.

Sander shakes his head, "They dont quit, do they?"

"I think its quite sweet they want us to be happy or whatever."

"Maybe we just need to make out in front of them and they'll leave us alone."

"You better be careful, you kiss me and you wont be able to stop."

Sander barks out a loud laugh, "'You're hyping yourself up."

Robbe shrugs smugly, "I've been told I'm good"

Sander holds back his laughter, "Alright, lay one on me."

"What?" Robbe's brows furrow. 

"Come" Sander says puckering his lips. 

"Really?" Robbe asked. Sander shrugs, enticing him in, a kiss not being too big of a deal for him. Robbe's surprised he has little to no anxiety as he leans in close and presses his lips to Sander's and they make out briefly. Robbe pulls back and giggles seeing Sander have a contemplative look on his face. 

"What's my rating?" 

"Hmm, I'll say 7/10, it's good, you have nice lips but I think I can get you to a 9."

"Oh, is this an offer?" Robbe smirks 

Sander shrugs, "Just needed to know what these skills were that boys are apparently raving about."

"Well you weren't that amazing just now." Robbe says.

"Of course not. I let you lead to give an accurate rating."

"Okay then kiss me again like you would anyone else so I can rate you." 

"Alright, come back." Robbe leans in and Sanders hand comes up to brace the back of Robbe's neck, something he hadn't done moments before. Robbe leans in with ease, expecting it to be similar to the one he led but Sander dives in deep from the jump and Robbe is absolutely caught off guard as Sander kisses the life out of him. He finds himself gripping onto the lounge chair and the grip tightening when he feels Sanders tongue graze against his. 

Robbe's brain is absolutely flustered and overwhelmed and he just about whines in protest when Sander pulls back with a soft tug on his bottom lip. Sander sits back in his chair casually, as if he didn't just give Robbe the best kiss the boy ever experienced, "What's my rating?"

Robbe's grip on the chair loosens and his heartbeat settles and he fidgets in his seat, "Y--yeah uh I'd give it a 8" He says just to not inflate Sanders ego.

"An 8? I think I'm at least a 9." He argues.

"I stand by my rating. You don't get to rate yourself."

"I'll get to a 10 before we get back home. Let's get a drink before the meeting" The unspoken _we're going to kiss again_ doesn't go unnoticed by Robbe, oddly sending butterflies awry in his tummy. He drowns the butterflies in beer.

.

The meeting lasts about an hour and a half, followed by a bit of swimming and then the two have a proper dinner with their parents. They separate from them an hour before midnight. Both boys weren't particularly tired so they head up to the roofless top deck so they can just chill and enjoy the evening breeze. There isn't many people out on the deck, they can count them all on both hands so they just walk around aimlessly

"What should we do tomorrow?" Robbe ask. 

"I want to chill in the jacuzzi probably, they apparently have go karts downstairs. We can do that"

"That sounds good to me. So I spoke to my mom again and they want to spend more time with us."

Sander grumbles, "If they ask questions, you're taking them all."

"You are ridiculous, how many times have I done stupid stuff with you?"

"Hmm, I've lost count"

"Exactly, so shut up."

"I never had our parents involved in any of it, though. And It was all fun. This isn't exactly fun to pretend around them"

"It's not fun kissing me?" He asks.

"Well yeah that was fun but that's not what I was talking about. "

"You get free kisses, food and a cruise. Things could be worst"

"I guess. So what happens if one of us finds someone?" Sander asks as they come to a stop and look out to the waves 

"We can tell them the truth, things ended and we're with other people. You planning on courting someone soon?"

"I like to keep my options open."

"I'm aware" He teases and looks out to the water, "Do you think sea creatures can see where they're going when its dark out?"

"Did you smoke and not share any with me?"

"I'm not high" Robbe chuckles, gripping on the railing and looking over, "Just wondering, like do you think when its night, they see in the water?"

"I don't really know, haven't thought about it. I mean we can't see when its pitch black unless something is really close, maybe it's like that but I feel like they have to have some sort of night vision"

"Yeah especially for the animals that live so deep down that it may be dark most of the time"

"Can you imagine being a blind fish? The life span on that has to be like two days" Sander comments

The boys stay on the deck talking until 2 am when they conclude it's time for some rest. 

Back in the bedroom, they're clad in their underwear as they crawl into bed. Once they're relaxed, there's an expected and comfortable silence, "Today was nice" Robbe says.

"It was, get some sleep."

That night, Sander ignores the recurring appearance of the kiss he shared with Robbe showing up in his dreams. 

.

The next day is somewhat chill, they spend most of the day in their bathers in the pool, jacuzzi or eating. Tomorrow they'll dock at an island and get to explore but tonight, Sanders mom had pulled him for a chat over a drink. They're sat in a little nook indoors beside a glass window, "Hows your time been?"

"It's been fun, pretty chill. Excited to see the islands tomorrow. You having fun?" He ask sipping on his drink

"Of course, we went to a dance party yesterday, your dad would have been a mess out there. So you and Robbe okay?"

Sander looks over the rim of his glass and nods. "Why?"

"I don't know" She shares hesitantly. "You just, I feel like somethings off. I don't know if it is or it just seems that way but me and his mom thought the same. Just seems like you two are just friends still."

"Well, what do you want? Us to make out in front of you? We're still on a family trip after all."

"I suppose so but we also are giving you freedom and space to do what you want"

"And we are. I don't know what you're so concerned about"

"I'm just trying to make sure you're happy, Sander."

"I am so stop worrying"

"Okay, okay. How long have you two been dating exactly? Have you said I love you yet?"

Sander's eyes shoot open, "It's new, barely two months. I know you guys are happy for us but it feels like you're putting pressure so I just need you to chill"

"Sander" She chuckles, "I'm just trying to have a conversation. We always talk about your partners and someone youre seeing. I don't know why its different with Robbe."

Sander thinks about just spitting it out, _we're not actually together_ just to end the conversation but he couldn't do that to Robbe. 

Thankfully he hears Robbe's mom say, "There you are". They turn to see Robbe and his mother striding over, "Dinner?" She ask. 

Sander and his mom get up and they start walking to the restaurant, the boys lingering behind.

"Was that as torturous for you as it was me?" Robbe ask softly.

"100%" 

.

When they arrive at the buffet restaurant, the mothers head straight up to make their plates while the boys keep the table. 

"When they come back over here, you should kiss me" Robbe says

"Why?"

"So they can stop the interrogating? Just a simple peck or something, okay?" Sander nods, it wasn't particularly a chore to kiss Robbe so once he sees them grabbing their drinks to head back over, Sander pulls Robbe close and presses his lips against him, lingering just to ensure eyes are on them. 

He pulls back when he hears chairs being pulled out and looks up to see them smiling madly. Sander snorts at their reactions and grabs Robbe's hand so they can grab their own food, "Think that did the trick" Robbe declares.

.

That night, the two are tucked in bed together chatting for hours. Which is not foreign for them, but the close proximity in bed only heightens the intimacy of their conversations.

"You never told me about him." Sander points out. "I thought the last person you had was Jamie."

Robbe shrugs, "Thought I told you."

"But it was good?"

"Mhmm. He was really sweet to me, we hooked up a couple times after that. He was a really good kisser."

"Better than me?" 

"Way better" Robbe teases.

"That's a bold face lie, I guarantee it."

"And how can you be so sure?" 

Sander shrugs, "I just am."

Robbe throws a decorative pillow at Sander, "Your rating is going to drop because of that ego."

"Fine, fine" Sander says, cuddling the pillow into his chest. 

"So who were you last with?" Robbe ask. The boys don't pass out until the sun is rising. 

.

Naturally, they have a rather late start to the day. They've arrived in Santorini of the Greek Isle and spend the afternoon exploring the city together. Trying an array of greek foods, riding bikes, taking photos, trying to practice some Greek words; they share the absolute greatest day and towards the evening, the boys head to a club not far from the ship and end up getting wasted. 

They're dancing and throwing back drinks, feeling a bit of freedom from the chains they were in while around their parents.

A drunken Robbe loops his arms around Sanders neck and rest his head on his shoulder and continues to sway, "Feel so good to get out."

"I know" he expresses, wrapping his arms around Robbes waist. "This is a lot more work than I thought it was gonna be"

Robbe tilts his head up to Sander, "I'm sorry, I didn't think much of it when it all happened but now we're here. Do you forgive me?" Robbe pouts.

Sander pecks Robbe's pouted lip and nods. 

"You kissed me" Robbe smiles.

"I like kissing you" Sander admits. It might be the alcohol speaking. 

"Do it again" He says softly. Sander leans in kiss Robbe and the younger boy is the one to deepen the kiss which Sander reciprocated with no hesitation. 

They've never kissed before this trip, Sander isn't too sure what it means but he knows he enjoys it, he likes having Robbe in his arms and his lips on his. 

Sander pushes Robbe back against a nearby wall and continues to kiss him, their bodies drawing close together until there's not a centimeter separating them. Their crotches are pressed together, their pants and moans are clear signs of their overwhelming pleasure. And Robbe almost begs Sander to take him back to the boat when Sanders hands crawl up the inside of his shirt, wrapping around him and pulling him close.

Robbe has to pull back before he gets hard in his pants. He looks up at Sander and swipes the shine off his lips.

"Why did you stop?" Sander ask.

"I'm getting turned on. What are we even doing, Sander?"

"Having fun"

"We're drunk." Robbe reminds. "We don't get like this"

"You don't want to?" Sander ask softly against his ear, Robbe feels the semi pressed against him. 

"Want to what?" He ask for clarification

"Hook up"

"Ask me tomorrow" 

Sander pulls back and looks down at Robbe with heavy and glossed over eyes, "Alright, alright" He says pulling back but Robbe pulls him close by his belt loop, "Dont want to stop kissing though"

"Am I a 10 yet?" Sander smirks. 

"Got to kiss me some more so I can be sure."

Sander laughs and leans in to kiss Robbe, a progressively intense and passionate kiss that left Robbe's leg instinctively wrapping around Sander. He lifts Robbe up in his arms as they continue to make out in the club, getting hot for each other. 

Sander pulls back when he needs a breather and starts kissing down Robbe's neck, leaving soft kisses, occasionally sucking and marking the skin, "Want you" Robbe hears Sander faintly murmur.

The words almost miss Robbe but he opens his eyes when he registers what's been said, "Hm?"

"Want you" Sander says again. "Can't stop thinking about it"

Robbe may be intoxicated but he was still conscious enough to process the words. He didn't know if Sander meant sexually or something more but either way, this was news to Robbe. 

He tries to ignore his racing thoughts and just leans his head back as Sander ravished his neck. They return to the boat a little before 3 in the morning and pass out in their outside clothes as soon as they're in their room. 

.

.

The boys sleep in the next day. Robbe doesn't wake up until midday and only the sound of Robbe moving around their room wakes Sander up about 45 minutes later. 

He groans and throws the pillow over his ears, "You're so loud, what time is it?" 

"Nearly 1"

"I have the biggest fucking headache of my life."

"Me too, I'm going to get food. Want me to bring you some back?" Robbe asks. Sander nods behind the pillow and Robbe finishes getting ready, grabbing the key card and leaves to grab some food. 

Robbe returns with two hefty to-go containers of food and takes the pillow off of Sanders head, "Here." 

Sander sits up with ease as he thanks Robbe for the food but gulps down some water before he dives in. Robbe joins him on the bed with his own food. 

Sander moans in pleasure after taking the first bite, "This is so good."

Robbe nods, licking his lips after taking his own bite.

Sander looks up to Robbe and narrows in on his neck, "Did I do that?" He ask gesturing. Robbe looks up to Sander and then nods, "Yeah."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize I was marking you up like that."

"You remember it happening?"

"Yeah, I didn't blackout or anything" He says taking another bite. 

"Oh. Well, do you remember us making out the whole time?" 

Sander nods playing with his food, "Why?"

"Was just wondering. And you remember what you said to me when you were kissing my neck?"

"Not really"

"You um--you said, something like you wanted me. Do you remember that?"

"Now I do" 

Suddenly, Sander looks quiet and vulnerable and Robbe just waits to see if Sander says anything more. 

"Guess I was just wondering what you meant by that. It caught me off guard last night."

"Think I was too drunk and talking with my hormones" Sander jokes taking a bite of food. 

"So you didn't mean anything by it?"

Sander clears his throat and looks up at Robbe and Robbe raises his brows, waiting for an explanation. 

"What do you think I meant?"

"I don't know, I mean we were like turned on and stuff last night so I was assuming you meant like sexually so..."

"Then that's what I meant" Sander says looking down at his food and continuing to eat. 

Robbe has barely touched his food since the first bite, who can eat at a time like this.

"So you've thought about hooking up with me?"

"Have you not? I mean, you're hot, we're best friends and we're both into guys. Why wouldn't I?"

"You can say something you know" Sander says when Robbe stays quiet. 

"Just surprised, didn't expect that but I've thought about it before, like vaguely"

"So why did you say no last night?"

"Because we were drunk and I wasn't sure you actually wanted to do that, didn't want it to be weird the next morning."

Sander nods, "Well, I'm not drunk anymore" He says casually, the ambiguous statement confusing Robbe. He thinks about initiating a kiss to see where things go but instead just continues to eat. 

When they're both finished, Robbe takes the plates, "Think we're in Mykonos. I'm going to lie on the deck for now, want to meet me up there after you get ready?"

Sander nods as Robbe leaves the room and Sander groans to himself "Fucking hell" 

.

Robbe lies out in his t shirt and shorts as the sun shines down on him, he tries to focus on anything else beside what happened last night. 

"Where's Sander?" Robbe opens his eyes and see their mothers, "Getting ready, we woke up late" He says sitting up. 

"Did you enjoy the club?" His mom ask. 

"Yeah, yeah it was fun. Good music"

They nod and Sanders mom says, "Looks like a good night" He notices her gaze on his neck and he blushes, pulling his shirt up to hide them.

"I'm glad you boys are having fun" She says squeezing his knee, "You guys have any plans for the island? Should we explore together?"

"Hey" Sander walks up to them, cleaned and dressed. 

"Ready to go?" Robbe asks. He agrees as all four of them disembark from the boat to the picturesque island. They spent most of the afternoon exploring the island on foot, Sander feeling like he hit the jackpot with the beautiful curved cobble down streets with the jagged buildings on top. They spot a little cafe in the crook of a narrow street that they decide to eat lunch at. When they settle at the four seater table, Sander's mom asked to see the photos he captured. He hands over his camera and the mothers look through the images.

Robbe looks to Sander with a smile, "Do you know what you're going to eat?"

"Not sure, Probably seafood or something, right? Feels like it'll be the best to have here."

Robbe nods and looks down at the menu.

"Are we alright?" Sander ask Robbe quietly, just so they can hear.

"We're okay." Robbe reassures, even though he's not sure if they are but he rather not talk about it with their parents right in front of them.

"Do you want to share something?" 

"Yeah, yeah we can. Want to do fish with the feta salad?" Robbe proposes and Sander agrees and takes his camera back when his mom hands it back over, "They look amazing, Sander.

"Yeah, Im excited to print them when we get back." He shares as the waitress comes over to take their order. "We were thinking about spending some time on the beach." Sander's mom says. "We have some blankets and snacks in the bag, you boys want to join?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Robbe smiles.

"How was your night last night, Sander?" We didnt get to ask you. "

Sander glances over to Robbe, and looks back at his parents, "Are you talking about his neck?" Sander chuckles.

"Seems like it was eventful."

"It was fine, we went to a club. It was a good time, got back a little late but yeah, Did you two have fun? Did you meet any guys?" He ask Robbe's mother with a raise of his brows.

"Oh lord Sander, Im not discussing that with you."

"Yeah well, you keep asking about us. Its only fair, is it not?"

"You're already together, its different." 

Sander snorts, "Right." Thankfully, the waitress comes over with their food not too much later. They ask for a second plate so they'll be able to split their meal. After lunch, the family heads out and down to the beach. They spread out on the two blankets and settle on the white sand.

Both Robbe and Sander are lying on their stomach, facing each other. Their parents are probably a couple feet away but probably a little too close but Robbe doesnt think he can take anymore of the tension, "We should talk about it." Robbe says.

Sander nods and squints from the sun, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The conversation this morning didnt help clear anything up so I just wanted to figure out what even happened last night. Why you were touching me like that and stuff?"

"You reciprocated." Sander points out. "So you tell me what you were thinking."

"Sander." He sighs. "Can you just--okay, just explain what you meant this morning when you said, 'Youre not drunk anymore' ?"

"What do you want me to say, Robbe?"

Robbe sits up, getting increasingly frustrated, "What happened last night, I just want an answer"

Sander scoffs, "What do you want me to say? That Im into you?"

"That would explain a lot. I dont want to feel like Im walking on eggshells around you anymore. We can just tell them its over if you want." He gets up to walk some steam off but Sander catches his wrist in his grip.

Sander stands up and Robbe looks up at him impatiently, "Maybe Im feeling something, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Robbe hides his smile, "Okay, keep going."

"Okay um--I never really thought of us like that but I guess now since we kissed, I havent stopped thinking about it and Im feeling something and last night, it just came out. Maybe not in the best way but yeah. Are you happy with that answer now?

Robbe gives a contemplative look, "I'd give it a 7/10."

Sander laughs, "So what are you thinking?"

"I think I like kissing you too and that has to mean something."

Sander raises his brows and bites the inside of his lip, "Do you?" He ask looping his arm around his waist.

"Mhmm." Robbe bites on his lip, looking up at Sander's lips and glances up to his eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Sander teases.

"Please." Robbe whines, leaning in so their lips are practically touching.

"You gotta give me a 10/10 kiss then." He compromises.

"Okay." Robbe agrees and almost trips back when Sander's lips slam into his. Robbe locks his fingers in Sander's hair and kisses him back with double as much heat and ferocity, a kiss thats probably too inappropriate to be having with their parents not too far away. Robbe is the first to slide his tongue in Sander's mouth and that apparently got Sander going as he deepened the kiss himself and tugged on Robbe's hair. The kiss is almost a battle to prove that they're both really good at this so when they pull back, wet and swollen lips, they both chuckle and Sander wipes his mouth and thumbs away the saliva on Robbe's. 

"So was it a 10/10?" Robbe asks.

"It was a 10/10 on day one." He admits with a flirtatious smile and Robbe smiles bashfully and leans up to peck his lips.

"Finally!! Some affection." Sander's mom cheers and the boys laugh as Sander pulls Robbe into his arms and kisses his cheek.

The boys spend the rest of the trip attached at the hip, talking about where they stood with each and was excited to pursue things romantically. And sleeping in a twin bed for the remaining days wasn't half bad.

.

A week after they return from their trip, Sander texts Robbe, 

_hey cutie, dinner date this friday?_

_you're paying?_

_🖕🏻_

_No kisses for you_

_💳💸_

_😌😌 jk , we can split_

_First official date, I'll take this one_

_okay❤_

_._

Robbe was a tiny bit anxious as he walked to the restaurant. He had spent time with Sander thousands of times but now was clearly under different circumstances. 

When he walks into the restaurant and spots Sander already sitting, dressed in a half open button down, he cant help but laugh at his clothing of choice 

He walks over to Sander who raises his brows when he sees him. Robbe leans down to give him a kiss and slides into the other side of the booth. 

"Nice shirt." Robbe smiles. 

"Thanks, I thought---wait, is that a joke?" Sander asks when he notices the cheeky look on his face. 

Robbe softly laughs, "No, no. It's just very date appropriate, not used to you wearing stuff like that." Robbe's eyes fall back on the shirt and Robbe notices Sander is wearing the matching gold necklace Robbe gifted him two years back and he can't help but notice how good it looks against his tanned skin.

"Is my chest distracting you? Sander asks 

Robbe shifts his gaze up, "Dont flatter yourself"

"It's okay, I'd get distracted to if you were wearing this but I like what you're wearing" Sander compliments Robbe, "You know your colors"

Robbe thanks him and picks up the menu and they take some time to ruminate on what they're getting. When they decide, place their orders and the menus are no longer on their table, Sander reaches his open hand out to Robbe who clasps it, "Was kind of weird sleeping alone the first night I got back" Sander shares. 

"Was for me too, maybe we need to invest in a twin bed." He jokes. 

"Too far" Sander laughs. "But you should come over though tonight, I miss it"

Robbe's narrows his gaze, "Come over and do what?"

" I meant just sleep but honestly down for anything. Can't wait to sleep with you to be honest"

Robbe's cheeks heat up as he looks down at the table. 

"Aren't you?" Sander asks.

"Yeah, yeah I am" He answers looking back up at him with a smile. 

"So is that a yes to coming over?"

"A yes to coming over, a stay tuned for anything else"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sander smiles, tugging on Robbe's hand to bring the boy close to him over the table and plants a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Your kisses are just mad" Robbe says when he sits back down

"What does that mean?" 

"Just really good, kind of can't think properly when you kiss me" 

"Well" Sander smirks with a pop of the shoulders of his shirt, "I don't want to brag but I did you tell you I'm at least a 9."

"Yeah?" Robbe ask biting down on his lip flirtatiously, "Give me a 9 right now"

"My, my, my Robbe. I don't know if a 9 is appropriate for a restaurant."

"So afterwards then?" He compromises. 

"Afterwards"

"Good. So I was thinking and are we going to tell the boys about us?"

"We're going to have to, I don't know how you expect me to keep my hands off you"

"What are we gonna say? Feel like they'll go mad" 

"Just tell them we're dating now, they might be shocked but they'll get over it. Are you nervous about it?"

"A little bit, what if it changes the dynamic in the group?"

"It doesn't have to change in a bad way, I don't think you should overthink it. They'll be happy for us."

Throughout the date, Robbe wonders why he was even nervous. Things just flow with Sander, he's his best friend after all and it felt good to know despite the change in their relationship, they still got on just as well, maybe even better. There was no awkward first date moments between them and Robbe was grateful. 

.

After dinner, the boys are walking hand in hand, somewhat in the direction of Sander's place but also aimlessly roaming since it's a nice night out. They end up by the pier where the city lights are beaming, "Mister, I still didn't get my kiss" Robbe says. 

"You're needy, aren't you?" Robbe hits his chest, tilting his head back to look up at him and pouts, "Kiss me"

Sander swiftly picks Robbe up in his arms and starts walking. 

"What are you doing?" Robbe asks

"We're going to sit down, don't want your legs giving out"

"Wow Sander, you think your kiss is going to be so good I can't stand?"

"Taking precaution" He teases as he sits down on the bench, Robbe firm in his lap, wrapping his legs around him.

"So where's my k--" Sander silences Robbe as he leans in and deeply kisses him, his hand crawling up behind his hair to maintain a firm grip on the back of his neck. It starts off slow and deep and turns into hot and suggestive with their tongues swiping against the other. It doesn't help Robbe that Sanders hands are gripping his upper thigh. His thighs quiver around Sanders waist as they continue to make out, leaving them absolutely breathless. 

"God" Robbe exclaims catching his breath, "You're something else" Sander smirks and leans back in again to rekindle the kiss and they stay out there for what seems like forever making out and Robbe is glad Sander did sit him down because he can almost guarantee his legs would of gave out on him.

. 

.

Sander and Robbe decide to tell the boys a month after they made it official. Robbe is particularly nervous, he cant pinpoint why but the nerves are a bit unsettling. 

They're all at Robbe's having a game night and Sander is subtly rubbing his back to ease his worry. Robbe looks up to Sander who nods, confirming now is as good of a time as any. 

In the middle of Catan, Robbe says, "I have to tell you guys something"

They all look up curiously at the serious tone of Robbe's voice, "Are you straight?" Jens jokes and Robbe laughs, "Shut up. Um--well, Sander and I are dating, we got together on the trip"

Robbe feels a weird kind of tension lingering as the three boys stay quiet looking among themselves, rather confused. 

"Wait, were you two not already together ?" Aaron asks. 

Robbe looks at him incredulously and then Moyo says, "Yeah not gonna lie, I thought the same" Robbe is in disbelief and can't help but laugh. Sander laughs beside him and kisses his cheek, "Told you it was nothing to worry about."

"Great, you guys are fucking now. Who's go is it?" Moyo ask to continue the game and despite the abrasive comment, Robbe can't help but smile that no one even batted a lash. He looks up at Sander and gives him a gentle kiss. He rests against his shoulder, watches the game and feels grateful for the boys and his new boyfriend. Right there in that moment, nothing could of been better. 

**Author's Note:**

> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
